


My mom's Best friend

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butch kara, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Human Kara, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Older Woman/Younger Woman, PWP, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Stud Kara, Sub Cat Grant, Top Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kara has fun with her mom's best friend.





	My mom's Best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Supergirl doesn't belong to me.

Kara Danvers, a 20-year-old college student, just recently arrived home for the summer. She’d been your typical jock in high school, cocky and popular. She'd even been offered a couple of basketball scholarships before she broke her leg during her senior season. The leg didn't heal quite right, but you'd never know it by looking at her.  She still spent a fair amount of her free time in the gym, either working out or shooting hoops.  
  
Home for Kara was a middle-class suburb in the mid-west, which she shared with her widowed mother, Eliza. For the next month, she also shared it with Cat Grant, her mother's best friend. Mrs. Grant, at 38 years of age, was quite attractive, with short, curly blonde locks, a curvy petite frame, and a nice, squeezable ass. But her nicest feature was her ample tits, not quite as firm as they once were, but still worth a second look. Or a third.  
  
Cat was staying with them while she looked for a new place of her own. She'd tried to hang on to the home she'd shared with her husband until her untimely death 18 months ago, but it ultimately proved to be too much for one person to keep up  
  
There was nothing awkward about the three of them living together for the month, at least not until Eliza was called out of town suddenly for a weeklong business trip.  
  
* * *  
  
It was Wednesday afternoon. Cat Grant had rewarded herself for having just landed a large new account for her firm by taking off a couple of hours early. She pulled into the Eliza’s driveway at about 3:30 and parked next to Kara’s car. Entering the house through the front door, she set her purse down on the foyer table, kicked off her shoes and called out to Kara. There was no answer.  
  
She made her way to the kitchen and called for the tall blonde again, and again there was no response. She stood quietly for a moment and listened. She could hear music coming from the direction of Kara's bedroom. Not the music you'd expect someone of her age to be listening to, but more of a moody, new age type music that had a strangely hypnotic flow to it.  
  
She headed down the hallway towards Kara's bedroom to tell her she was home. When she got there she found her door standing slightly ajar. "Kara," she called one more time, pushing the door open slowly. When there was still no answer, she got concerned and entered the room.  
  
The lights in Kara's room were turned off and the window shade was drawn, leaving the room in an eerie glow, not quite light, but not quite dark. The hypnotic rhythms of the music quietly filled the room. And on the bed lay Kara, spread out on her back, naked, slowly stroking her massive erection in rhythm to the music.  
  
Cat gasped quietly as she took a step backwards, bumping into the wall. She looked at the sight before her. Kara’s eyes were closed as she continued to stroke herself, apparently oblivious to her presence.  
  
She stood like a statue, rooted to the floor, knowing she should leave, yet unable to take her eyes off the sight before her, unable to look away from the beautiful young cock, or the naked young woman it was attached to.  
  
She watched as Kara began stroking herself with more urgency, arching her hips in harmony with her pounding fist. She could feel her own excitement building as she watched the sight before her.  
  
She screamed at herself 'leave, leave now, before Kara sees you.' But she just stood there, riveted to the floor, unable to move as she struggled in vain to calm her own urges.  
  
And then it was too late. With a sudden surge of hips against fist, Kara began to cum, spewing her semen all over her toned stomach. And as Kara came she opened her blue eyes and saw Cat standing there, staring at her. And with her blue eyes locked onto the older woman, she continued to cum.  
  
Finally, Cat tore herself away and dashed from the room, slamming the bedroom door behind her. She found herself in the kitchen, unsure of what to do next; not knowing whether she should leave the house, go to her room, or go and apologize to Kara. As a result, she just stood there, confused, yet unable to deny the excitement that was coursing through her veins, and unable to get the picture of that young, rigid cock out of her mind.  
  
The creaking noise of a door opening jerked her back to reality. Even so, she found her feet still riveted to the floor as she listened to the footsteps moving slowly down the hall. By the time Kara rounded the corner and entered the kitchen, wearing only her sweat pants, she was shaking like a leaf on a tree.  
  
"Oh Kara, I'm so sorry I walked in on you. I called out, but you didn't answer. I was worried," Cat gushed. "I'm so sorry." But while she spoke, Kara locked her eyes on hers and moved slowly towards her.  
  
"Kara, please don't be mad," Cat said, backing away from Kara slowly as she continued her approach. She caught herself staring at Kara’s arms, at her young, firm breasts, and at her firm, six pack abs as she continued to retreat from the blonde’s slow, steady approach.  
  
Kara was maybe 10 feet away when Cat backed into the wall by the kitchen counter. When she looked at Kara again, what she saw made her gasp. What she saw was no longer her best friend's daughter, but a young woman, a very woman and well-built young, strong woman. And a young woman who was looking at her in the same way a wild animal would look upon its prey.  
  
"Kara," Cat gasped. "What are you doing?" But Kara ignored her as she closed the gap between them to 5 feet.  
  
"Kara, please stop," Cat pleaded. But still Kara came on, not stopping until she was inches away from her.  
  
"Please don't," Cat whispered. But there was no conviction in her voice, and they both knew it.  
  
Kara placed the palms of her hands on the wall on either side of Cat’s head, and looked down at her. As Cat returned her intense gaze, Kara began lowering her mouth towards hers. As Kara’s lips inched closer to hers, Cat stood there, paralyzed, like a deer caught in an automobile's headlights.  
  
And when Kara’s lips finally reached hers, Cat offered neither resistance nor encouragement. Instead, she stood there in wide-eyed shock, still not quite comprehending how she'd let events reach this stage.   
  
Instinctively, like they had a mind of their own, Cat’s lips parted just enough to allow Kara’s tongue to enter. She felt the blonde’s tongue searching for hers, and she felt her eyes beginning to close as her own tongue began to seek out her.  
  
When Kara withdrew her lips Cat eased her eyes open. Her look was one of utter confusion, part of her knowing this was wrong and that she should leave before it was too late, and part of her desperately wanting to taste the forbidden fruit of her youth.  
  
It became clear which side had prevailed when Cat closed her eyes, parted her lips, and waited.  
  
Cat didn't have to wait long to feel the touch of Kara’s lips, to feel her tongue pressing its way into her mouth and beginning its passionate dance of lust with hers. She felt the blonde’s strong hands grab her shoulders, massaging them from the base of her neck to the top of her arms.  
  
But Kara’s hands didn't linger long on Cat’s shoulders, moving instead down her chest to her breasts and grabbing them firmly through her blouse and bra. Cat heard herself moaning into Kara’s lips as the younger woman squeezed her breasts, as she mashed them into her chest, all the while keeping her pinned to the wall.  
  
Kara kept up her assault on Cat’s bosom for some time, firmly, even roughly manhandling her. And then, abruptly, Kara withdrew her hands from her breasts and, without releasing her lips from hers, slid her fingers inside her blouse, grabbed hold of the material, and ripped it open.  
  
The move was so sudden, so unexpected, that it startled Cat, causing her to open her eyes, gasp and jerk her lips away from Kara. But when she looked at the young woman, she understood. It was quite simple, really. Kara was in control, and Cat was going to do whatever she demanded. Just the thought of surrendering herself completely to this young woman was almost enough to make her cum.  


Kara paused only long enough to let the reality of the situation sink in before moving her lips back towards the older woman. This time, however, she didn't just wait for her. This time she thrust herself at Kara, completely giving in to the power of her lust.   
  
As they kissed, Cat felt Kara’s hand working on her blouse, slowing peeling away the tattered remnants of the once beautiful garment until it lay strewn across the floor.  
  
After a moment Kara broke off the kiss and looked into her Green eyes. As Cat returned her gaze she felt Kara’s hands sliding between her back and the wall, easing towards the clasp of her bra as she stood there, neither helping nor hindering, allowing the young stud do whatever she wanted, at whatever pace she chose.  
  
Momentarily, the clasp was undone and the bra straps lay dangling at Cat’s sides, their cups no longer offering support to her mounds. As the two continued to look into each other's eyes, Kara’s hands found their way to the shoulder straps, eased them off Cat’s shoulders and cast the no longer wanted bra aside.  
  
As Cat continued looking into her blue eyes, the older woman felt neither regret nor remorse. In their place she felt only lust. Pure animal lust. And as she stood before this woman nearly 20 years her junior -- both of them naked from the waist up -- she could think of only one thing. Sex. The harder, the better.  
  
Cat stood there as Kara’s hands moved to the button that held her slacks up. With one quick move, the button was released and the zipper lowered. Wasting little time, the young stud moved her hands to the sides of the slacks and began easing both the slacks and the panties they concealed over Cat’s hips and down her legs.  
  
Cat felt the garments fall until they bunched up around her knees. The look in Kara’s eyes told her to finish what she had started. She moved to comply, but with her back to the wall and the blonde only inches in front of her, she found it difficult to shimmy the pants down the rest of the way without rubbing her breasts against Kara’s, and her pelvis against her concealed erection.  
  
When her nakedness was complete, Cat saw the first hint of a smile on Kara’s beautiful face as her rough hands returned once again to her breasts, tugging on the erect nipples, flicking them roughly with her fingers, then squeezing the heaving mounds. While her right hand lingered on its newfound prize, her left hand slid slowly down Cat’s stomach to her flowing pussy, pausing only briefly to dally in her belly button.

“So wet” Kara mumbled squeezing cat’s tits harshly  
  
Kara inserted her fingers easily into Cat’s wetness, exploring her pussy while she kept her back pressed firmly against the wall. Kara watched her squirm as she toyed with her, hearing her moans of pleasure growing in intensity as she thrust herself wantonly against her hands. But before the blonde allowed her orgasm to strike, she withdrew her fingers from her pussy and her hand from her tit.  
  
Reaching behind her head, Kara grabbed hold of her blonde locks, and pulled her body roughly against her own. Kara smiled at Cat as she held her firmly against her body. But it was not like the smile one lover gives to another. It was more like the smile a superior gives to a subordinate -- or a master gives to a slave. And as Cat looked upon that smile, she felt her knees buckle slightly and her body shiver as a small orgasm washed over her.  
  
Cat felt herself being thrust across the room to the center island -- a waist high counter, roughly 3' x 5' in size, that occupied the center of the kitchen floor.  
  
"Bend over and put your elbows on the counter," Kara demanded. Mrs. Grant complied instantly.   
  
Kara surveyed her conquest slowly as she held her position a foot from the counter and bent at the waist with her elbows resting atop the island counter. Cat’s breasts were hanging freely beneath her and her ass was on full display. Kara allowed her fingers to trail lightly over her smooth back, her buttocks, and her thighs as she examined her. She dipped two fingers into Cat’s still dripping pussy, rotated them inside her, and withdrew them. She then moved closer to the counter and held her fingers before Cat’s face.  
  
Cat looked briefly at the fingers in front of her, and then at Kara. Returning her gaze to her long thick fingers, she leaned forward, took them into her mouth, and sucked them until she'd cleaned all of her juices from them. And then she looked back towards Kara, seeking her approval, only to be met by that same, controlling smile.  
  
She watched Kara as she moved to the far end of the island and rummaged through one of the drawers. Ever since college, Cat's sexual activity had been limited to what would be considered "normal" sex. In college, there had been the occasional wild nights where things had gotten a little out of hand, but nothing since then. And never had she been in a dominant/submissive relationship. Yet when Cat saw Kara pull a long, wooden spatula from the drawer, she knew instinctively what was to come. And with that knowledge came fear. Fear of the pain Kara could inflict. Fear that the young stud wouldn't stop.  
  
But strangely enough, with that knowledge also came a level of excitement that Cat never experienced before. The excitement of surrendering herself completely to another. The excitement of allowing this young woman to dominate her in ways that she was only now beginning to comprehend.  
  
Slowly, Kara made her way back behind Cat. The older woman made no move to escape.  
  
Taking her position behind the older woman, Kara ran the spatula gently over the naked body before her, starting near the shoulders, trailing down the back, over the buttocks, and down the thighs. She then ran the utensil up Cat’s stomach, slapping it lightly against her hanging breasts.  
  
"You shouldn't have watched me masturbate," Kara said suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kara," Mrs. Grant blurted out, instinctively raising her body and turning towards Kara. "I couldn't help . . ."  
  
WHACK! Cat gasped at the fierceness of the unexpected blow to her buttocks. "Elbows back on the counter," Kara demanded harshly! Cat quickly returned to the appropriate position, biting her lower lip lightly to fight the stinging sensation emanating from her butt.  
  
"From now on, you will only speak when you are spoken to," Kara explained. Do you understand?"  
  
Cat nodded her head, still biting on her lower lip.   
  
WHACK! Another blow landed on her cheeks. "I expect you to address me with "yes Daddy" and "no daddy," Kara demanded. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Daddy," Cat responded, struggling to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry, Daddy."  
  
"That's better," Kara responded with a gentleness that hadn't been present before. "But still, you were wrong to watch me masturbate, weren't you?" she prodded gently.  
  
"Yes Daddy," Cat answered. "I was wrong."  
  
"And for that, you need to be punished."  
  
Cat held her position, knowing a response from her was not wanted. The pain from the two blows was starting to subside, leaving just a small stinging sensation to remind her of them.  
  
WHACK! WHACK! Cat cringed as the blows rained down upon her exposed ass, biting her lower lip and clenching her eyes closed.  
  
WHACK! WHACK! This time the blows fell on the backs of Cat’s thighs, causing her to drop her head to the countertop. It took every ounce of self-control she could muster to stand there and take the punishment without screaming out.  
  
But somewhere deep inside of her, Cat could feel an excitement building, feeding itself on the degradation she was going through.  
  
WHACK! WHACK! The blows fell on older woman’s buttocks again, but this time, the pain was less intense, overpowered somehow by the excitement she was feeling.  
  
WHACK! WHACK! The back of the thighs again. This time, however, it was all Cat could do to keep for screaming for more, as the excitement that grew from her humiliation completely consumed her.  
  
And then the blows ceased. Cat held her position, gasping for breath between whimpers as she struggled to deal with the wide range of feelings she was dealing with, both physically and emotionally.  
  
"Look at me!" Kara demanded suddenly.  
  
Cat moved quickly to obey, lifting her head and turning towards Kara’s voice. And what she saw was Kara, in all of her glory, as naked as the day she was born. Her eyes were drawn immediately to her big cock, standing erect and proud, 9 inches of beautiful, young cock. Just the sight of it caused tremors of excitement to strike Cat’s pussy.  
  
"You want it, don't you?" Kara asked.  
  
Cat hesitated momentarily before answering. "Yes Daddy," she replied meekly.  
  
"Oh no. You'll have to ask much nicer than that if you want me to fuck you," Kara responded. "In fact, you're going to have to beg me." The young stud moved closer to Cat’s buttocks and began to gently caress what had just recently been the target of her attacks.  
  
Mrs. Grant moaned softly at the gentle caresses, forgetting, for the moment, the pain that had only recently overwhelmed her.  
  
"Well?" Kara said, breaking her revelry.  
  
"Please Daddy, "she stammered.

"Please Daddy, I want you."  
  
Cat gasped audibly as she felt Kara’s strong hand move from her cheeks to her pussy, and as she felt her long thick fingers sliding into the folds of her pussy. "Oh yes," Cat sighed, wiggling her ass towards Kara’s hand as the pleasure mounted. And as the blonde continued to dig her fingers into her pussy, she could feel the excitement beginning to build deep within her.  
  
"I can't stand it anymore," Cat burst out suddenly, a desperate edge in her voice. "Please fuck me. Stick your cock in my pussy and fuck me."  
  
She felt Kara’s free hand grab hold of her tit and squeeze, as her other hand dove deeper yet into her pussy. She heard moans of pleasure, unaware that they were coming from her. "Please," Cat begged again.  
  
"Are you ready to give yourself to me?" Kara asked, not letting up on her assault. "100%. Body and soul?"  
  
"Yes," Cat gasped. "Yes, yes, yes! Anything! Just fuck me!"  
  
With that, Kara removed her hands from the older woman’s tits and cunt, slid behind her, and with one giant thrust, rammed her engorged cock deep inside Cat.  
  
Cat screamed as Kara’s cock entered her, erupting in orgasm almost immediately. She collapsed forward onto the island until her tits and tummy mashed against the island top, her thighs pressing against the sides of the island.  
  
And as she lay there, defenseless, Kara pounded her meat into Cat, hard and deep. The older woman felt more orgasms crash over her body, one after another until, mercifully, she felt Kara explode within her.  
  
As the last of Kara’s cum flooded into her, Cat felt Kara collapse on top of her. They lay there for some time, a small mass of sweaty, exhausted humanity gasping for air.  
  
Finally regaining some of her senses, Cat awakened to the feel of hands softly caressing her ass. "Mmmm," she moaned softly, still lying atop the island.  
  
WHACK! WHACK! She jumped instantly to her feet as the unexpected pain engulfed her ass. Turning, she saw Kara in front of her, dressed once again in her sweatpants, a big grin on her face.  
  
"I just thought I'd remind you who's in charge around here," Kara explained, unable to remove the grin from her face.  
  
"Yes Daddy," Mrs. Grant responded as a smile found its way to her lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
